A moi
by Amertine
Summary: Jezabel surprend Cassian avec une fille de joie. D'étranges sentiments s'éveillent alors en lui.


**Fandom :** _Comte Cain / Godchild_

**Pairing :** Jezabel / Cassian

**Résumé :** Jezabel surprend Cassian avec une fille de joie. D'étranges sentiments s'éveillent alors en lui.

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimers :** Persos de Kaori Yuki

**

* * *

**

**- A moi ! –**

Dans le noir de la nuit, le soleil amical s'étirait peu à peu.

Cette nuit de nouvelle lune avait été incroyablement longue et sombre. Une nuit d'hiver. Une nuit dépourvue d'étoiles mais dégagée.

Il avait lutté contre ses démons et se sentait à présent soulagé. Il caressa le visage de celui qui serait sien à jamais. Malgré la lueur du jour naissant, le visage reposé contre l'oreiller moelleux conservait sa pâleur spectrale.

Les premiers oiseaux s'éveillèrent.

_Parus palustris,_ songea-t-il.

Mésanges nonnette, pour le profane.

Il se laissa envahir par le chant mélodieux des mâles et leurs harmonieuses roulades. Dès l'aube, ces chanteurs zinzinulaient leur amour à la femelle. Séduite, le couple deviendrait alors inséparable.

_Comme lui et moi. Quel doux augure_.

Qui eut cru que la nuit avait été aussi violente ?

De toutes façons, la nature avait toujours été indifférente aux minables tracas des humains. Le soleil s'était toujours levé, même sur les champs de batailles ; les saisons défilaient, même sur les cités ravagées par les épidémies ; la pluie continuait à tomber, même après une crise économique. Oui, l'homme ne faisait que passer, papillon éphémère, et la nature persistait.

Une légère brise matinale agitait les rideaux, dont le chuchotis était le seul bruit de la pièce.

Jezabel frissonna. Il se leva pour refermer la fenêtre et alluma un feu. Il se rassit sur la chaise qu'il avait tirée près du lit et prit la main de son bien-aimé assoupi. Il se laissa bercer par le crépitement du feu, oubliant les contrariétés de la veille.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jezabel n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite les changements. Pour tout dire, il n'avait rien vu jusqu'à ce qu'il les surprenne. Oui, tout allait bien dans sa petite bulle d'égocentrisme.

Tout allait bien, du moins le croyait-il.

Un après-midi, en quête de chair fraîche à explorer sous son scalpel acéré, le docteur avait erré dans les quartiers sordides de Londres. Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber sur Cassian. Cassian, qui malgré son corps d'enfant s'adonnait à des plaisirs d'adulte.

Le docteur s'imposa ce spectacle obscène. Il resta immobile, tapi dans la pénombre, à les fixer, comme pour imprimer cette scène sur sa rétine experte. Il voulait être sûr de reconnaître cette truie s'il devait la recroiser. Il grava dans sa mémoire les boucles rousses de la fille, ses taches de rousseur sales, sa peau et ses joues grasses. Oui, il se jura de ne pas oublier un seul détail, une seule courbe de cette fille de joie.

Un faible miaulement, suivi d'un autre, le tira de sa contemplation. Des chatons l'imploraient. Il se baissa et les prit dans ses bras.

« Pauvres petites créatures, murmura-t-il en les caressant de sa main dégantée. On va rentrer mes petits amours. »

De l'autre côté de la rue, son domestique leva son regard et affronta celui de son maître, sans fléchir. Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage de l'homme-enfant. Imperturbable, le regard gris vide de toute expression, Jezabel tourna les talons. Il héla une calèche et rentra chez lui, câlinant ses deux nouveaux protégés.

Dans son fauteuil, devant l'âtre, les nouveaux pensionnaires s'ébattaient avec les autres animaux recueillis. Lui, il avait fermé les yeux et se remémorait, avec un fin sourire, la scène d'aujourd'hui. L'air porcin de la prostituée était toujours vivace et l'Arcane majeure se demanda si elle méritait de périr sous sa lame.

« Non, sûrement pas », chuchota-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ni Cassian ni lui n'avaient évoqué l'incident mais l'Arcane mineure semblait afficher une nouvelle arrogance.

Jezabel aussi changea peu à peu.

Il se dit qu'il ne savait rien de lui, que Cassian était un inconnu.

Son équilibre vacilla au fur et à mesure et le médecin sombra dans l'inquiétude qui se mua assez rapidement en jalousie.

Ce sentiment amer et voilé, d'abord tapi dans un recoin de son cœur, grossit en se nourrissant du désarroi du docteur. Très rapidement, il était devenu un monstre vorace lui rongeant le cœur et l'âme. Il n'avait de cesse de penser à eux deux. Comment Cassian pouvait-il l'abandonner pour une fille facile ? La rage s'écoulait comme un poison dans les veines du médecin. Il ne contrôlait plus ses humeurs et était sans cesse irrité. Céder à la colère était trop facile mais vital. Cassian était à lui. Comment osait-il se détourner et délaisser son idole qu'il souillait sur l'autel de la déliquescence ?

Le physique, à l'image du mental, du docteur s'altéra. Face à cette douleur aigue et inconnu, il se referma encore plus sur lui-même, alimentant par la même occasion sa jalousie et paranoïa. Parangon de la possessivité, il se laissait désormais guider par sa haine contre la voleuse. Il devait agir et vite.

Il décida de monopoliser son subordonné et épia ses moindres gestes. Il le retenait le plus possible et le chargeait de missions longues et loin de la ville et de ses charmes. Il devait l'éloigner de sa catin, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Jamais Cassian ne lui fit de réflexions à ce sujet. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il attendait après tout ?

Lors d'une sortie, une curiosité malsaine poussa le docteur à revenir dans la ruelle où il avait surpris son sous-fifre. Il n'y avait qu'un bouge, comme tant d'autres dans les bas quartiers.

Un vif éclair lui déchira la poitrine. La truie tripotait son Cassian. Il s'effaça dans l'ombre et attendit que la fille soit seule. Il attendit plusieurs heures dans le froid, patient, comme un rapace à l'affût de sa proie. Enfin, la fille quitta le bordel, accompagnée de trois amies. A un croisement, elles bavardèrent et finirent par se séparer. Sans un bruit, il se glissa derrière son gibier et lui trancha la gorge. Il traîna le corps dans une rue sombre et extirpa soigneusement les yeux, qu'il piétina rageusement dans la rue sale, et le cœur du cadavre. Satisfait, il rejoignit son appartement londonien, rangea précieusement l'organe et s'amusa un petit moment avec ses amis félins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Je ne comprends pas l'initiative de ce… dîner, répondit Cassian dédaigneusement.

- C'est l'occasion de partager… des mets… rares.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir, je suis occupé. »

Jezabel sourit :

« Ca n'était pas une question, Cassian, c'est un ordre. »

L'autre grimaça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta… fiancée… ne va pas s'envoler.

- Nous y voilà, rétorqua l'Arcane mineure. Je savais que vous me le reprocheriez un jour ou l'autre.

- Je ne te reproche rien. Tu as raison de vivre ta vie. Sois juste ponctuel ce soir. Nous dînons dans ma maison de campagne. »

Le soir, une calèche attendit Cassian. Jezabel, lui, était déjà à son petit pavillon sylvestre et accueillit son hôte souriant :

« Installe-toi », l'invita-t-il.

Les entrées défilèrent, accompagnées des meilleurs vins. Quand la viande arriva, les yeux gris du cuisinier pétillèrent d'excitation.

Il n'y avait qu'une pièce de viande. Quiconque fréquentait le maître de maison savait qu'il n'en consommait pas.

L'invité mangea précautionneusement mais ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir :

« Quelle viande succulente ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La plus… tendre qui puisse être. Et tu aimes ma sauce au poivre ? J'y ai mis tout mon… cœur.

- Ch'est délichieux !, s'extasia Cassian, la bouche pleine. Je ne vous connaissais pas des talents de cuisinier !

- Il y a tant de choses que nous ne savons pas l'un de l'autre ! Un peu de bordeaux, peut-être ?

- Avec plaisir ! »

Cassian vida son verre d'un trait et en réclama un autre.

Avec le même enthousiasme, ils prirent le dessert, servi avec le meilleur champagne français.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne, gloussa l'homme-enfant en reposant sa coupe vide.

- Tu devrais t'allonger. »

Avec un sourire victorieux, le docteur regarda son invité se lever et tituber. Il s'effondra avant même d'atteindre le sofa en velours.

« Au revoir, Cassian », chuchota l'Arcane majeure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Treize coups de poignard dans la chair tendre et palpitante.

Cette rage qui assourdissait son âme s'était enfin tue. Il regarda ses mains poisseuses de sang et sourit. Lui qui était habitué au travail propre se réjouit toutefois. Le monstre était rassasié. La jalousie l'avait consumé comme un vulgaire bout de papier et le pire, c'est qu'il ne regrettait rien. Cassian serait sien pour l'éternité, plus personne ne lui volerait. Soulagé. Il était soulagé.

Il avait détesté le voir s'éloigner de lui, s'intéresser à d'autres que lui. Il s'était surtout senti seul et misérable ; abandonné. Il avait mis son amour et sa confiance en Cassian mais il avait été trahi, délaissé. Il s'était senti humilié et piétiné. D'abord blessé, il avait ensuite été en colère. Contre Cassian, puis contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait toujours été indépendant, sans attache. L'amour l'avait rendu faible. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à la facilité et ses coups de poignard en avaient été d'autant plus violents. Il avait libéré l'animal qui ne demandait qu'à tuer. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite jusqu'ici.

Il fredonna une berceuse. Tout allait tellement mieux maintenant.

Regarder Cassian se vautrer dans le stupre avec cette fille l'avait écoeuré, l'avait rendu fou. Comment une autre personne pouvait le rendre heureux ? Pourquoi Cassian ne s'occupait-il plus de lui ? Autrefois, sa présence suffisait et le rassurait, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, d'ailleurs, Cassian ne parlait jamais. Il était là, et ça suffisait. Puis il s'était éloigné laissant Jezabel à ses démons et à sa solitude. Pourquoi s'était-il détourné ? Cassian n'avait pas de cœur non plus, seule sa promotion comptait mais… quelque part, tacitement, il soutenait Jezabel et là… plus rien. Il avait trouvé une traînée aux goûts douteux et abandonné son maître, le plongeant dans d'obscurs abysses.

C'est ce genre de pensées que Jezabel détestait. Alors, après réflexion, il en avait conclu qu'il fallait supprimer le mal à sa racine.

Tout était résolu, propre, carré. Un mince sourire voleta sur ses lèvres. Il traîna le corps dans son laboratoire et le hissa sur la table. Son travail achevé, il le coucherait dans son lit.

Après avoir nettoyé son salon de cette débauche de sang, il retourna au laboratoire et sortit ses instruments. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec la décomposition. Cassian serait son chef d'œuvre et surtout, il serait à lui à jamais.

**- FIN -**


End file.
